Behind The Veil
by PorcelainPills
Summary: Lady said it's one simple job that required a little traveling, never mentioning that Dante would end up somewhere in the desert. But at least he gets paid back generously... Yaoi, DxN, AU-ish?


Behind The Veil**  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Devil May Cry = © Capcom. I don't make any profit from this story.

* * *

**Warnings: **yaoi (boy on boy, M/M, whatever you call it), a little gore, and language. Also probably weird English because what is grammar I don't even

**A/N: **Got that idea while listening to "Ojos Asì" by Shakira xD And I just...I honestly don't know what this is supposed to be.  
Furthermore, I'm using some clichés in this story and I don't wish to offend anyone with that. This is only fanfiction so no flames please :)  
I also want to thank Molly (Justwithportals) for encouraging me to write this one shot and for discussing ideas with me (yay for pineapples and coconut oil höhöhöhö).

* * *

_One simple job_, she said._ It requires a little traveling but it pays a lot. No discussions._

A "little" traveling was the understatement of the century. I was on the edge of the world or something. Desert everywhere I looked. Dunes of sand, ocher-colored, radiating with an orange glow. A clear line separated the landscape from the horizon, the sky a light blue. Not a single cloud could be seen, only the sun that burnt down on me. I'm sure that it was mocking me.

It's a shame that it had started off so nicely. Some hours ago, I arrived at the airport, got picked up by a guide who told me some facts about the so-called "monster".

"How very nice of you, Mr. Sparda to travel all the way to our humble town", he had said, "Sultan Al-Katib really appreciates that. But the demon you are supposed to kill is a master of speed. Watch out for him."

It was apparently a "nightmare" demon that haunted the citizens' sleeps. In the past weeks it had led people to suicide because of the paranoia they've felt. But besides haunting everyone's dreams, that demon seemed pretty harmless.

We drove through narrow alleyways, the car had trouble maneuvering through them, the houses were built close to each other with flat roofs and small windows, made out of hardened clay. This part of the city seemed like thousands of years old and mostly untouched by time. I felt like I was in some oriental tale – except that I was being driven in a bullet-proof Rolls Royce; that took some of the magic from it.

After we left the city wall, there wasn't much to see though. And there, I was dumped.

Slowly but surely, I was getting pissed. It's not like I was used to places like this where everything you see in every wind direction is sand. The weather was killing me as well. I was walking around shirtless, had taken my chaps off and it was still so freaking hot...

I kept wandering around for about another hour when I finally spotted the demon's hiding place. It was hidden between withered picky shrubs, close to a crevice of a nearby canyon. Wow, a change in scenery. And some shadows finally!

Taking out the demon wasn't hard, it was fairly weak but quite fast. It had a pair of leathery wings, small horns, jabbing yellow eyes and short but really sharp teeth. Its voice was high-pitched and screechy and for some reason, it couldn't seem to keep its mouth shut! Throughout the whole fight, it kept screaming so the first thing I aimed at was its throat and vocal chords.

I shot off its wings with Ebony and Ivory then and managed to pin the little monster to a stone wall of the canyon we were fighting in, quickly killing it out to save time and finally go back. The guide promised that I would get to spend the night at the sultan's palace – the sultan who called for my help in the first place.

But turns out it wasn't that easy. Once the corpse of the demon had dissolved, lots of smaller versions of it appeared from the cave. Apparently, I had killed their mother and now they either tried to get revenge or they were hungry and thought I was their diner. Either way, those little bastards were also easy to kill but there were _many_ of them – after slicing and dicing my way through them for what felt like an hour, their number finally decreased. After that, I made sure to destroy the nests inside the cave so that no new demons would be hatched.

At least the sultan held his word because after I somehow found my way back (I guess my devil instincts helped me to track back), I got my generous reward: the payment, a shower and a nice massage.

Currently, I was seated on a divan in something that seemed to be a salon, the sultan sitting opposite to me. Sultan Al-Katib was a funny guy, two heads shorter than me with a round face and a small black beard. His eyes were a dark shade of brown, he had a knobbly nose, and round bright red cheeks. The robe he was wearing was of a rich lovat color, a shade between blue and green, shimmering slightly silver in the rays of dawn, and it was decorated with green and turquoise jewels. A turban was neatly placed on his head, an expensive-looking brooch pinned onto the front.

"Mr. Sparda, I'm sorry for any inconveniences you had on your mission", he said, taking a deep drag of the waterpipe in front of him, slowly exhaling the smoke. "You said you encountered the whole breed of demons. Let me make it up to you."

"I think you already did that." I grinned widely, thinking of all the money I earned today. No way Lady was going to see any of that.

"You've been chasing that demon around for hours", Al-Katib retorted, "It would be rude to leave you unsatisfied after a hard day like this."

Careful now, what the hell what he suggesting? "... so?"

"So you may choose one of the concubines for the night."

_Oh._ Now _that_ was interesting. "Do you offer that to every of your business partners?", I asked with a little smirk.

Al-Katib shook his head. "Only if I feel I have to make it up to them." He laughed before shortly clapping his hands, saying some words in a language I didn't understand. A moment later, a small group of women came through the door. Or at least I supposed they were women because all of them were dressed in silk robes from head to toe, the only thing left to see were their eyes.  
I observed the silent group, casting a sideways glance to Al-Katib who nodded encouragingly. Well okay, if I'm free to choose one... Hell, why not?

The colors of their robes varied, the fabrics flowing and elegantly swinging with every movement. I regarded them with curiosity: vermillion, saffron, smaragd-green, mauve and cerulean-blue. Five pairs of eyes looked at me, analyzing me just as I was analyzing them.

I looked at the concubine dressed in bright red. Red was always my favorite color... but something else sparked my attention.

While four eye pairs were dark brown, the one in the blue robe had matching ocean blue eyes. They were maybe two or three shades darker than my own and strangely... enticing. When I looked closer, I saw one single strand of platinum hair plastered to the side of the concubine's face. Interesting indeed.

"I want the one dressed in blue", I said, noticing that said person raised a brow at my words. Those intense eyes locked with mine. An unsaid challenge?

"So be it!" Al-Katib clapped his hands again and the other four concubines left the room. Then, he turned to the blue-clad courtesan. "Take Mr. Sparda to his room."A nod. "And make sure he enjoys himself." Another nod before a hand beckoned me to follow.

I got up from my seat, said my goodbye to Al-Katib and followed the concubine down the corridor.

We didn't exchange a word until we were inside the room.

It was quite spacey, a huge canopy bed standing right in the middle, the curtains made out of half-transparent ivory-colored silk, the drapery colored in crimson and orange. A little table was placed next to it, a fancy bowl that contained exotic fruits laying on it. Some small bottles were standing next to the bowl. I'd find out later what they contained...  
"You're not much of a talker, aren't you?"

Now that voice didn't sound female at all. I turned around, completely perplexed. Sure enough, by now the concubine had peeled off the cowl and hood that hid their face from me. His platinum hair was a little disarrayed and he brushed it out of his eyes. I looked at his oval-shaped face that had high cheekbones, plushy, almost girly lips, a straight and slightly pointed nose, and those blue eyes that bored into mine with intensity. Male, yes – but still very attractive.

"What, rendered speechless?"

"Aren't you a cocky little brat. Time to teach you some manners, kid."

He glared at me. "Nero."

"What?"

"It's Nero, my name is Nero, old man."

"Hey, I'm not old", I said with a raised brow. "Far from it, actually."

He smirked. "Whatever you say. Maybe you should tell me your name then, otherwise I keep calling you 'old man' all night."

I wasn't sure yet whether I liked him or whether he was pissing me off. "Dante Sparda", I replied, taking a step closer to him. "Memorize it, brat. You'll be screaming it out all night long."

Nero stayed where he was, merely raising a brow. His hands fumbled with the robe he was wearing, slowly untying it. I noticed that he didn't seem to use his right hand... and it also seemed to be bandaged.

I grabbed his wrist and he froze, suddenly looking anxious. His fingers were indeed bandaged... and so was his whole arm.

I gave him a questioning look, suddenly realizing how close I was to him. He still glared at me but a blush crept to his cheeks, making him look unbelievably adorable. My other hand cupped his cheek, slowly sliding down to his chin, pulling him closer to me until our lips touched.

His lips felt soft and pliant against mine, a faint trace of exotic fruits lingering on them. I pulled away with a last lick to his lower lip, and Nero followed the movement, making me chuckle quietly. We kissed again, and I gently nibbled on his lips. Just how can a guy have full lips like that? We parted with a sigh and I let go of Nero's arm to help him opening the robe.

I felt the contours of his body with my hands, wanting to tear his clothes off. Still, I wondered in the back of my mind how one simple kiss could make my head spin and my blood boil like this...

Nero's hands meanwhile buried themselves in my hair, yanking on the strands and making me hiss in pain. I crushed my lips against his again, forcing my tongue inside his mouth, tasting him thoroughly.

He moaned into my mouth, his hips instinctively bucking against mine and we stumbled back in the direction of the bed, landing on the mattress with an inelegant huff.  
Nero's hands tugged on my shirt and I quickly sat back to shed it, trying to figure out a way to get all that silk off him. But soon, I got frustrated with all the knots holding the ensemble together that I simply ripped the fabric, admiring the body that now laid bare in front of me.

Nero was lean, had lightly toned muscles and delicious, creamy pale skin. I let my hands glide over his torso, taking in his reactions. He arched into my touch, moaning and sighing, letting out little sounds of pleasure.

But then, he suddenly propped himself up on his elbows. "Wait, I am supposed to please _you_, not the other way around."

"But I _am_ enjoying myself", I assured him, lazily licking one of his nipples.

His body quivered under mine and he put a hand on my chest, pushing me back effortlessly. I was surprised by his strength but didn't relent, pinning him beneath me again.

He looked up at me confusedly, and I trailed my hand down his right arm. A faint blue light seemed to be coming from it, heat radiating off the limb.

Nero jerked beneath me, trying to get me off him. I leaned down on him with all my weight, ripping straight through the gauze on his arm, gasping when I found what was beneath it:

His arm was demonic, red and dark blue hide covering it. I stared at it with fascination, brushing against his upper arm. The scales there felt leathery but still had a high resemblance to human skin. I was about to unwrap the gauze from his hand and fingers when he managed to throw me off him, groping around for the tatters of the silk he could reach, trying to cover himself again.

I felt a pang of guilt. Did I hurt him or overstepped boundaries? "Hey, you alright?", I asked quietly and he froze again, staring at me in disbelief.

"I... yes?", he replied, frowning at me. "You still want me even though I... even though..." He raised his demonic arm.

Was he kidding? "Of course I do."

Nero relaxed a little at that, laying back and freeing his arm from the remaining bandages. Once they were gone, I reached out for his hand, regarding it. It was glowing a bright aquamarine, the glow getting even brighter when I touched him. Seemed to be an indication for his mood. Oh, I'm gonna have fun with that, that's for sure.

The finger's and palm had an interesting texture, lightly ribbed but quite soft, contrasting to the sharp talons on his finger tips. I pulled it closer to my face, examining it thoroughly before gently kissing his fingers and the back of his hand, making him blush yet again. I leaned in to kiss him, and Nero tilted his head to the side to give me better access to his mouth.

He sat up, letting his left hand slide down my front before massaging my crotch through my leather pants, making me break away with a low growl.

Nero urged me to take off my pants and we lay down on the majestic bed once again, both now fully nude. I usually wouldn't take things so slow but hey, I was really enjoying kissing and touching him so why rush?

I nipped and licked at his throat and his shoulders, exploring his body with my hands, listening to the sounds he let out. Nero's fingers tangled into my hair, and he tried to push me down impatiently but I broke away with a smirk. There were some interesting bottles on the bedside table and I was curious to find out what they contained... I also had some ideas for those fruits over there.

I grabbed a piece of pineapple (someone even cut everything into bite-sized pieces, how convenient) placing it in my mouth and biting off one half. Nero got the idea, sitting up and crushing our lips together, snatching his half of the piece of fruit from my mouth. When we parted, he leaned to the side, impaling a strawberry on his index finger, sucking at the tip while smugly grinning at me. His tongue darted out in the next moment, licking the fruit, scraping his teeth over it, before he bit into it.

What a little tease... I leaned in and captured the rest of the fruit, suddenly getting another idea.

I pushed him onto his back again, grabbing another strawberry and biting the tip off, squeezing the fruit and letting the juice drip onto his torso before following the sweet trail with my tongue.

Nero groaned in delight, eyes fluttering closed. His back arched off the bed, hips moving on their own accord.

I trailed kisses down his flat stomach, circling his naval with my tongue and he let out a small laugh. His muscles relaxed and contracted in quick motions beneath my hands and I continued to abuse the ticklish area, Nero breathlessly pleading me to stop. I ignored him for some seconds, actually enjoying the sound of his laughter and not wanting it to stop but finally pulled away with a sharp nip to his stomach, making him gasp.

I examined the bottles on the bedside table, pulling out the cork and smelling on it. Hmm, seemed like coconut milk...

I titled the bottle to the side, again dripping the liquid onto his body. Nero inhaled sharply at the contact before moaning loudly. I closed the bottle again, taking the next one... Honey. Hell, this was getting better and better!

I painted an abstract pattern onto his body with the sticky liquids, dropping some of the pieces of fruits into it. Never in my life did I expect this mission to turn out like this in the end. Hah, I couldn't wait to see Lady's face when I told her about that!

Nero looked up at me, eyes clouded with lust, and I leaned down to lap up the milk and honey, eating the fruits off his body. I sucked on his nipples, making him grab the pillow above his head to hold on to, and his breath hitch.

I slowly made my way down his body, caressing and tasting his skin, taking pleasure in simply touching him. It was quite unusual for me to do things like these, I usually liked receiving more than giving but Nero was … different.

I nipped and bit at his hipbones, my lips sliding to his inner thighs when Nero suddenly threw me off him again, tackling me onto the mattress.

I blinked up at him in confusion before groaning out rather loudly when he went down on me without further explanation. His hot breath tickled me a little whenever he pulled away to breathe, and I felt his hands rub my thighs while he wrapped his tongue around the head of my erection, sucking on it as he did to the strawberry minutes before. He moved lower some minutes later, nipping and sucking at my balls before making his way back to the head with a long lick.

Nero used his hand and mouth in tandem then, pumping what he wasn't taking in in his palm, almost making me lose it. The heat radiating off his demon arm worked itself into my sensitive flesh, the sensations feeling simply _amazing_.

Nero smiled smugly, leaning down in to kiss me again and for once I submitted to him, letting him dominate the kiss. His hand sped up on my length and I broke away with a moan, coming hard.

I pulled Nero close to me as I laid there in the aftermath, burying my nose in his hair. I liked the feeling of his body next to mine, his heated skin on mine, and his lips against my own. Actually, I could get used to this … too bad it was only for a night.

"Did you like that?", he asked after some moments of silence and I sniggered quietly.

"Yeah, I did", I replied, giving his waist that I was gripping tightly a gentle squeeze. "And now it's my turn."

He tried to pull away. "B-but you're not supposed to –"

"But I want to", I cut him off. "Come on, lay down and let me return the favor."

A blushed spread onto his cheeks, and he looked down nervously. Was that really the same kid I had just covered in coconut milk, honey and fruits? But he did as told, settling down next to me, and looking at me a little uneasy.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you", I mumbled, cupping his cheek and kissing him.

Some of the tension fell off him and he eagerly returned the kiss. I couldn't explain to myself why I was being so gentle with Nero or why treating him like a lover even though we met only some hours ago.

"I promise", I said after some moments, kissing his forehead and pulling him flush against me, my hips moving against his. We kept on making out for a while, our hips bumping against each other and in a matter of minutes, I was hard again.

I pulled away after a final peck, descending his body for another time this night, again swirling my tongue around his navel, receiving a glare and hard tug on my hair for teasing him.

Nero pushed me down to his erection and I gave the enlarged head a small lick, slowly taking him into my mouth. He sighed in response, licking his lips and roughly biting down onto the hide of his demonic hand to stifle the noises he was making.

I fondled his balls with my hand, rubbing my parted lips against his length, hearing his breathing speed up. He moaned contently, and I suddenly felt sharp talons slashing against my shoulder blade, drawing blood. Maybe that was the reason why he didn't want me to go down on him at first? The kid was lucky that I wouldn't hold that little stunt against him.

I swirled my tongue around the head of his erection, briefly pulling away to grab the final bottle on the bedside table. Curiously, I poured a little of the liquid into my hand, noticing that it was coconut oil. _Perfect._

I slicked my fingers and his entrance, carefully pushing a finger into him. He tensed a little but relaxed quickly and I wrapped my lips around his arousal again, distracting him from the movement of my fingers.

Nero rocked his pelvis back and forth, writhing beneath me and I took that as my cue to take things further, pushing another finger into him, searching for –

"_Oh my God..._"

Heh, found it.

Nero groaned loudly, his voice pitching an octave. He rotated his hips, trying to impale himself further on my fingers. I quickly added a third finger, stretching him, deliberately brushing against the bundle of sensitive nerves inside him. He cried out in pleasure, once again trying to claw at my back but I quickly caught his hands, pinning them above his head with my free hand before resuming to preparing him.

His tight walls clenched around my fingers and I couldn't wait to bury myself in that velvety heat. I pulled my fingers out of him, slicking myself up and propping his legs up over my shoulders before slowly pushing in.

Nero threw his head back until only his neck was visible, groaning out loudly, apparently having forgotten about his embarrassment. I started moving, thrusting in and out of him. His muscles hugged me snugly, almost trying to pull me further in. I set a rough and fast pace, feeling sweat run down the side of my face. Hell, when was the last time I've had an encounter like this?

I watched Nero's reactions with interest, taking in his flushed face, his body that was decorated with the marks I made tonight. His eyes were almost closed, only a sliver of blue visible, his demonic arm glowing white. Harsh and irregular pants passed his throat, his voice pitching on every hard thrust.

I pushed his legs down, practically folding him in half and leaned down to kiss him roughly and he bit my lower lip, managing to draw blood from me again. My lips wandered to his neck, sucking up more marks and love bites. Simultaneously, I slowed down my thrusts until I was only shallowly thrusting inside him, loving the way he bucked back impatiently, letting out sounds of frustration.

I pulled out, turning him on all fours and re-entered him deliberately slowly, hearing him whimper.

"Come on, kid", I taunted him, "Beg for it."

He growled lowly before grinding his teeth and I gave a hard thrust before slowing down again. My hand glided up his spine to his nape and I grabbed his hair, pulling his head back. Nero let out a sound of pained pleasure, breathing hard.

"Beg for it", I ordered again.

"Fine!", he finally moaned, "Please, move, faster, harder, just fucking move!"

I let go of his hair, pushing him face down into the mattress and lifting his hips, before doing as told, groaning myself at the friction and at the ecstasy that raced through my whole body. My skin was tingling, the muscles in my abdominal area quivering and tensing.

Nero moaned and writhed beneath me, incoherent ramblings and insults pouring out of his mouth. "F-faster...", he almost sobbed, "Oh god, please, I'm so close..."

I sped up my thrusts even more, reaching around to stroke him when he gave a piercing cry, coming over my hand. His inner walls seized around me, his whole body shaking, pulling me over the edge as well. I came some moments later inside him, burying my face in the crook of his neck, biting at the skin there.

We both rode out our orgasm before collapsing onto the bed. Nero curled up next to me, laying his head on my chest, his human hand lightly tracing the contours of my abs.

"Clients usually don't treat me like this", he said quietly.

I brushed back the matted hair in front of his eye. "Like what?", I asked, yawning loudly.

"Gently", he replied and sighed, "Not like you did. Men choose me and are enraged when they find out I'm male."

"Why don't you leave this place when you're not happy here?"

"Al-Katib bought me", Nero said, "I used to live … somewhere else but after this –" he raised his arm – "they kinda wanted me to leave. Well, a lot of stuff happened and I ended up here."

I'm pretty sure this was only a fraction of the story but I decided to leave it at that. "You could come with me, you know..."

"If Al-Katib lets me go, you mean", he noted, "Which I doubt. But thanks for the offer, Dante."

He turned to get up but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to me. I couldn't explain to myself why I suddenly got so attached to him. Maybe because he looked similar to me, because he seemed to have some demonic blood in his veins, given the way his arm looked. "Stay for the night."

"I don't know if –"

"Please."

He stopped trying to wriggle away and laid down next to me again. "Alright." Nero resumed his position from earlier, now snuggling up to me, placing a kiss on my lips. "But remember: only for a night."

Hopefully, that night would never end.


End file.
